


Desperation

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, But in a healthy this is our consensual kink way, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Smut, that's the best tag i've typed so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: After watching the boy he loves come close to a fatal blow, Sorey is overwhelmed by desperation for contact, proving to himself that Mikleo is, and will always be, right there with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something NSFW for these two for a while, then thought of this idea at, I shit you not, 4:30am. A few hours later, I started it. I just see Sorey as an utter 'Kawaii in the streets, senpai in the sheets' guy and treats Mikleo like a damn prince out of bed, but in it...
> 
> Yes, I had to write this. Enjoy!

Life in a constant war meant that you were always on the edge.

Some days, it felt as though they were free. They enjoyed fighting together, getting stronger by the day. It could be fun and they could laugh, their worries, fears and harsh responsibilities sometimes erased from their mind entirely.

But other days, it wasn't like this, and this was even more terrifying on a day where they had split up, building up teamwork and training each other. The Hellions were sometimes stronger than they anticipated. Their attacks seemed like they might not be enough, their teamwork not quite polished to a standard which ensures their survival. Death could be waiting around the corner, whether it was for a person themselves, or watching another almost fall.

For Sorey, the latter is what always struck him the most.

“ _Mikleo!_ Oh God, Mikleo!”

“I'm fine, Sorey, really-”

It happened in a flash, a completely sudden moment in which Sorey couldn't react to at first – he, Mikleo and Rose thought they were handling the situation well, the Hellions weak enough to be dealt with quickly, but appearance did not equal strength. As they took more damage, their rage grew, as did their strength. Mikleo had crouched down, aiming to heal his companions, but had no way to defend himself from one of the Hellions leaping at him, tackling him to the ground. Sorey was quick to react, slicing at the Hellion with his sword as Rose finished the other two off. The Hellion had been far too close to striking a serious blow to Mikleo's chest.

Sorey was now inspecting Mikleo's head, which had hit the floor and cut open from the impact. It was bleeding and staining his light hair, but was nothing serious, and it could easily be healed when Mikleo's power was restored.

“Does anything else hurt apart from this?”

“A couple of bruises, but I'm more shocked than anything. Honestly Sorey, I'm fine…”

He was now wrapped in strong arms, brought close to Sorey's chest. It brought a smile to his face, but one which was torn – he loved to be cared for this much, but the fact that Sorey was so panicked also caused emotional pain.

“It was too close,” Sorey said quietly. “If I hadn't reacted as quickly as that, you could have...”

“I didn't, though. I'm fine.”

“Come on, I think that's enough training for now,” said Rose, gesturing towards the direction of the hideout. “We should take a rest and regroup with the others.”

Mikleo nodded, grabbing his staff and getting back to his feet. Sorey did so too, but one hand was soon holding Mikleo's; tightly, but not enough to hurt him. Mikleo couldn't see Sorey's expression. His head was hung low, hair falling over his face.

 

* * *

 

 

When they had returned, they ended up sitting silently in the bedroom. Lailah had entered, having been told what happened by Rose.

“It's fine, Sorey,” she said softly. “He's not hurt. You saved him in time.”

“I've never seen you hung up over it this much,” Mikleo said, trying to look at Sorey in the eye. “Why is it affecting you so much this time?”

“I just...” Sorey hesitated. “Lailah, can you leave us alone for a bit?”

“I'll go back to the others. Why don't you join us for a meal when you're done?”

Sorey nodded, managing to force a smile. He didn't say anything until the door closed, blocking out noise from either side.

“So, Sorey?”

“Each time one of you gets in danger, I keep getting more scared that it'll be fatal,” Sorey said, holding Mikleo's hand again. “I guess I've just been on the edge recently. But it's worse with you. I just… Every single time you could get seriously hurt, I get so panicked. You know that I've been worried about dragging you into this since you brought up being Lailah's sublord-”

“And I told you that it's _not_ dragging me into this; I'm here because I want to be.”

“I know that, and I'm glad I have you with me. But I'm terrified of losing you.”

Mikleo painfully smiled, cupping Sorey's cheeks with his hands. “And I don't have that fear myself?” A gentle kiss was planted on Sorey's lips. “I'll be fine, Sorey. We're getting stronger, right? Plus, I can't leave you with those guys. I think you'd go insane without me as the only normal one in our group.”

“I'd go insane without you anyway.”

It was in a flash that Mikleo's shoulders were grabbed to close the gap between them once more. Their kiss was desperate, Sorey's fear the fuel for his passion. His hands loosened their grip to lower and creep up Mikleo's clothes, fingers brushing against the skin. He took the opportunity of Mikleo's mouth opening slightly to run his tongue over Mikleo's. Even in a kiss, a small smile tugged at Sorey's lips – he always loved how much Mikleo melted at even the smallest of touches.

“Sorey, they'll – ah – hear us,” Mikleo gasped out when Sorey broke away and gave his attention to the boy's neck.

“No they won't, they're on the other side of the hideout… Probably.” Regardless, he backed away slightly, his gaze back on Mikleo's eyes. “But we can stop if you're not comfortable.”

Mikleo shook his head. “No, I was just saying. I love it when you're like this.” His eyes glanced away for a moment, embarrassed, but he was smiling.

“Come here, then.”

He began to unfasten Mikleo's cape. The first time, it had been a struggle, but he was used to it by now. As soon as Mikleo's torso was bare, he was pushed down onto the bed. Sorey's own cape and the belts on his arms were removed, his sleeves rolled up as Mikleo practically shivered with anticipation. Hands either side of him on the bed, Sorey leant down to press his lips against Mikleo's again. He smiled into it at the feel of Mikleo's hands, the hands he adored with every ounce of his being, bury into his hair. He was gently holding Mikleo's face for a moment, simply appreciating the love between them, before he was no longer able to resist exploring the seraph's body. He deepened the kiss, hands stroking Mikleo's chest, his small waist and finally, creeping around under them to squeeze Mikleo's behind. He smirked into their kiss when Mikleo's hands gripped tighter, causing Sorey's scalp to sting slightly. Pulling apart with a bite on Mikleo's lower lip, he hovered by Mikleo's ear.

“I want to try something,” he murmured, the hot breath against Mikleo's neck a contrast with the chill it sent down his spine. He nibbled at Mikleo's neck as he waited for a response.

“What is it?”

Sorey rose back up, playfully smiling in one of the cutest ways Mikleo had ever seen. The innocent look contradicted his actions; he grabbed Mikleo's wrists in one hand, other hand reaching over to pick up two of the belts which he had previously been wearing.

“I want you to be helpless to me and _only_ me,” Sorey said in a low voice. The cuteness had vanished, replaced with a voice of one who had authority. “I want to be in control of you. Will you let me?”

“Y-Yes,” Mikleo replied, a mixture of nervous and excited as his heart began to thump louder. He relaxed and kept his arms in place when there was no longer a grip on them, feeling as though he might faint at the feel of the belts being wrapped around his wrists and fastened in place. Sorey smiled, placing a teasing thumb on Mikleo's bottom lip.

“Tell me if you want to stop at any point,” he said, receiving a nod in reply.

In an instant, he was like a predator. He forced their lips together hungrily, one hand resting on Mikleo's neck, the other stroking his erection. He arched his back in response, eyes tightly closed as he moved his body closer, wishing for their body's to get closer. He gasped for breath when the kiss was broken, breaths still heavy when Sorey bit down onto Mikleo's shoulder before sucking at the skin across Mikleo's collarbone. Mikleo had been biting down onto his lip, the slight worry of being heard still in the back of his mind, but he couldn't hold in a moan when Sorey teased at his nipple with his tongue, nibbling with his eyes locked on Mikleo's face as his hand still circled around Mikleo's crotch.

“So-Sorey, stop teasing,” Mikleo breathed, opening his eyes slightly to meet Sorey's gaze. “It's cruel.”

“But didn't you agree to be being in control of you?” Sorey said. With feigned curiosity in his voice and a raised eyebrow, he almost seemed innocent. _Ha._

“Yes, but-” He gasped when Sorey's gentle circles on his crotch was suddenly grabbed onto.

“Maybe if you beg me enough, I'll listen to you,” Sorey said, raising up slightly as he lifted Mikleo's chin up, his other hand now trailing underneath them once again to slowly slip under Mikleo's trousers and underwear. “Come on.”

Sorey knew how embarrassed Mikleo became when he was put on the spot. He tried to look away as he spoke, but the grip on his chin tightened slightly, forcing their gaze to stay fixed on each other.

“Don't look away when I'm speaking to you.”

“You know what I want.”

“Remind me?”

Mikleo scowled, which looked anything but threatening with his blushing face and hands tied together above his head. “I… I...”

“Yeah?”

“I want you inside me. Please.”

Sorey ginned, removing his grip to pat Mikleo's cheek. “You're in luck, because that's what I want, too.”

But he wasn't quite ready to stop his teasing. Mikleo's trousers were pulled down slowly, and rather than proceed to his underwear, Sorey trailed his fingers across the crack of Mikleo's backside through his underwear.

“ _Please,_ Sorey...”

“Someone's impatient.”

But he still slid down his underwear, still continuing his strokes now that Mikleo was bare, his spare unfastening the belt around his trousers. Mikleo had to hold in a laugh when he pulled a small bottle of lube out of the small bag which fell on his hips once the belt was unfastened.

“You literally have lube on you at all times? Seriously?”

Sorey shrugged, squirting it onto his index and middle finger. “Well, you never know when we might have sex in the forest again. Now then...”

In his usual frustrating attitude, he lingered at Mikleo's entrance, simply savouring the deep intake of breath as Mikleo prepared himself, before he slowly inserted his first finger. There was just a brief moment of tension before Mikleo relaxed, moaning softly as Sorey built up a steady rhythm. When he knew that Mikleo would be adjusted, Sorey pulled out, seeking a nod of consent from Mikleo before he inserted both fingers.

The reactions became louder, Mikleo's tied hands clenching into fists, pushing his body forward against Sorey's fingers. It was always bliss, but the feeling of helplessness only seemed to escalate the excitement, the pleasure – he needed _more._

“So-Sorey, I want more-”

“What was that?”

“God, you heard me, I need _more.”_

“Tell me that you're mine, first.” It was incredible how much Sorey's whole voice and personality could change in a heartbeat. “I need to hear those words.”

“I'm yours, Sorey, you know I am-”

“You're going to be mine forever, aren't you? Mine and only mine.”

“ _Yes_ Sorey, I'm only yours. So please Sorey, please...”

The desperate whines, how Mikleo was practically squirming against the belts around his wrists, screaming at Sorey with his movements that he couldn't wait any longer. Sorey usually had incredible self-control, but seeing this sight, _especially_ with the pleading eyes, flushed face and air of helplessness, was quickly destroying that. So much so that he was quick to pull down his trousers, finally ready to give Mikleo what he wanted.

“Oh _God,_ Sorey...” Mikleo moaned when Sorey was inside him, bucking his hips. A scream was on the tip of his tongue when the rhythm grew faster. Sorey saw this, and with a small smirk tugging at his lips, he kept his left hand on Mikleo's slender hip whilst the other covered his mouth.

“You didn't want them to hear, remember?”

Mikleo stared up at Sorey with wide eyes for a few moments, but soon enough they practically rolled to the back of his head. Sorey removed his hand when Mikleo's head fell to the side, panting with his eyes closed. It was absolutely beautiful in Sorey's eyes, a sight which he would remember forever, but eventually, he didn't want to see those eyes closed.

“Look at me, Mikleo,” Sorey ordered, feeling his heart melt when Mikleo obliged because God, those glistening eyes didn't just look at Sorey with lust; it was pure, genuine love and trust. Keeping up with the steady rhythm of his thrusts, Sorey brushed Mikleo's hair with his hand. The softness was something he could never not appreciate. He leaned forward, Mikleo's slender legs wrapping tighter around his hips, their foreheads touching. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Sorey.”

“That's right. It's always been me.” He let out a groan when Mikleo bucked his hips forward again, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. But he held on, not letting himself go until Mikleo finally came with a loud gasp, head falling to the side once again. Sorey's movements slowed before he pulled out, planting a breathless, gentle kiss onto Mikleo's lips.

“Oh wow,” Mikleo panted. Sorey grinned, reaching to Mikleo's wrists to unfasten the belts around them.

“Best round we've ever had?”

“Definitely.”

After fastening his trousers, Sorey laid down next to Mikleo, who still hadn't moved much and was regaining steady breaths. Sorey rubbed the red marks from where the belts had dug into Mikleo's skin, his touch gentle. “Do you feel okay?”

“I feel great, Sorey.” He yawned, causing them both to chuckle. “Just tired.”

“Do you need any water or anything?”

“That would be great, if that's okay?”

“Of course it is. I'll be right back.” Sorey planted a kiss on Mikleo's forehead before he got up off the bed and left the room, doing his best to venture over to their resources without being seen. It was a failure, for he got up on his feet with water and chocolate in his hand to come face to face with Lailah.

“I think you might want to wash that shirt, Sorey,” she smiled. “You're very sweaty. Your hair is even messier than usual, too.”

“Figures.”

Lailah laughed, but her expression grew softer. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I'm good. I just got protective.”

“Very much so. Well, once you've both recovered, we'll be waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Lailah.”

“I just hope he can still walk,” she said, her voice louder. Sorey let out a sigh when a couple of members of Rose's guild looked over at them.

“Please keep it down.”

“Unlike you two?” she questioned innocently, before she walked away without a response. Despite the awkwardness, Sorey couldn't help but laugh, before he returned to Mikleo.

“That took longer than expected,” he commented.

“I bumped into Lailah,” Sorey explained. He held up the chocolate. “Plus, I got you this as well as the water.”

“I forgive you,” Mikleo said, sitting up. Sorey slid onto the bed besides him, smiling at the look of bliss that spread across Mikleo's face as he bit into the chocolate. An arm was wrapped around him, bringing him closer.

“I hope you don't think I'm possessive now,” Sorey ended up babbling. “It was just turning me on, I didn't mean that I own you or anything-”

“Sorey, I know, it's fine,” Mikleo laughed, before looking down at his legs shyly. “Plus, I really liked you saying that kind of thing… A lot. I liked hearing it after what happened.”

Sorey inhaled sharply, and Mikleo looked back up at him.

“You _are_ okay now, right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Sorey answered, leaning his head against Mikleo's. “I just got all panicked, and did this because I wanted to feel you, remind myself that you're still here and that we're together… Weird, right?”

“No, I get it,” Mikleo reassured him. “Besides, with what came out of it… Maybe I should get myself into trouble more often.”

“Don't do that,” Sorey said quickly. “But ask, and you shall receive… Well, eventually.”

“You and your teasing,” Mikleo laughed, turning his head to kiss Sorey's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

That very love caused him pain sometimes, forcing an overwhelming worry to fall over him when times like this happened. However, to say that it was worth it was an understatement.

It pulled them through a life where they were constantly on the edge. It gave them a further reason to fight. And most of all, it simply allowed them to be happy to spend all of their lives together, both through the good times and the bad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to note that this is just my SECOND TIME writing sex. So please be gentle with your insults ahh.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
